Only A Moment
by Darlin
Summary: Storm once stole a truth gem & wants to try it on a certain someone, namely Wolverine, only the wrong people keep getting in the way much to her dismay. Some out of character moments but how many of us normally reveal our true selves for all to see?


Summary: Storm contemplates the men in her life--past, and present. Can a truth gem heat things up or will it ruin the friendships Ororo treasures? Appearances by Remy/Gambit, Rogue, Logan/Wolverine and a few other X-Men. PG 13 rating thanks to the White Queen. Oh, forgot to mention this takes place in between X-Treme X-Men # 19 and the X-Treme X-Pose mini series.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own or benefit financially from any of the lovely characters created by Marvel, I'm just glad I can make them do whatever I want them to in my little world.  
  
ONLY A MOMENT  
  
Ororo Munroe knew she was beautiful. She knew she was elegant and even regal. She also knew she was just as strong as she was independent. It was easy to evaluate her self in a self assured way rather than in an egotistical manner. It helped her to maintain her perspective. She knew all these qualities intimidated men and especially the men she knew. Take Forge for instance, he had loved her, or so he'd claimed, and perhaps he did at one time as he did come looking for her when everyone else thought she was dead--of course her supposed death had been at his hands thanks to the mess he'd made in Vietnam and the resulting feud with the Adversary-- but she was digressing! Forge had loved her and then ran from her. Too frightened? Too weak perhaps? Curious thought that.   
  
Ororo laughed. Too many people thought she was an actual goddess! It was as tiresome as it was funny. Goodness, the men that had wanted her because of that were almost too many to name. Dr. Doom had wanted to get to know her better, Akron, Dracula, Loki, even that disgusting Horde but wasn't that a dream? And what a dream it was! She'd kissed Wolverine--hmm, he was always a good kisser. Well, the list goes on--Khan being the last crazy. And why is it that only crazies wanted her? She had to laugh at that.  
  
She looked at the gem on her dresser and then at her reflection in the mirror above it. She had stolen this some time ago, just before she'd met Gambit. She knew he'd been after it himself but she'd never told him she'd made off with it. It was too powerful to be left in the hands of weaker self indulgent people, not that she thought so poorly of Remy but it was a type of truth bauble that enabled the user to see the truth as others saw it for a brief moment. How brief the moment would be she did not know. She did know that she felt slightly wicked today and thought she'd experiment just a little.  
  
She slid the bauble onto a thin silver chain and admired the simple beauty of the oval amethyst colored crystal. It was set in a simple silver casing. Altogether it might even be considered plain she thought but she knew that was the intent. She smiled again at her reflection and headed to the media room. Someone was sure to be there and she was determined to try it out--on the right someone that is.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bobby was lounging on the couch with a bored expression on his face and Ororo couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. He looked up from the television and grinned but instead of turning back to the TV he starred at Ororo with a quizzical look on his young face.  
  
"Oops," Ororo muttered as she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! Ororo!" Bobby had leapt over the back of the couch and raced after the Wind-Rider.  
  
"Oh no," She moaned. She hadn't been entirely sure how the bauble worked. Apparently all she had to do was wear it and who ever looked at her or it would be affected.  
  
"Ororo! Goddess! Teach me . . . pleasssseeee!" Bobby wailed at her feet, his head almost on the floor.  
  
Ororo fought to control herself as she tried to pull her long summer gown away from Bobby's grasping fingers.  
  
"I know I'm unworthy! I know I'm too young to fully understand but please, Ororo--please don't leave me hanging here! You know! I know you do! You know how to do things I haven't even guessed at with ice and snow don't you!?"  
  
"Oh dear," Ororo sighed. The bauble worked its truth for only a moment. How long would a moment be? Thirty seconds perhaps? She could only hope as Bobby moaned and was he crying? She tried to suppress a shudder at the thought of her dress being slobbered on.  
  
"Yes! Yes, Bobby I will teach you all I know," she sighed.  
  
"When? Now? I've got all day!"  
  
Ororo closed her eyes as she prayed for patience. Her eyes opened wide as she realized this was her own doing and she sighed again. She tried to take the necklace off but Bobby was pulling at her legs knocking her off balance. She felt herself falling and couldn't stop her fall. Quite ungracefully she landed on top of Bobby.  
  
"Whoa! Dat what Remy be missin' when he don't hang out wid my Stormy now?" Gambit laughed as he entered the room. He stooped down to help Ororo up but she screamed so loudly he let her go.  
  
"You alright, cher?"  
  
"No! Yes! Please, Remy you have to go!" Ororo tried to stand up with her back to her friend.  
  
Remy put an arm around her and tried to pull her around to see if she was hurt in some way but she resisted so forcefully he again let her go. She was fumbling with her necklace so he gently moved aside some stray hairs and started to assist her when she screamed again.  
  
"Dis not like you, Stormy! What's wrong?" Remy asked with concern.  
  
"She's supposed to help me now, Remy! Not you! I had her first! You gotta wait your turn!"  
  
"Huh?" Remy's mouth dropped.  
  
Still Ororo didn't turn and by now she was realizing the necklace wasn't coming off. Somehow she'd gotten it stuck. Okay. She calmed herself. This was easily solved. She'd just cover the bauble with her hand and smile prettily at Mr. Flirt and make her escape before he could realize what she was wearing.  
  
Mr. Flirt--er, Gambit watched as Ororo turned around. She was certainly looking beautiful, he thought but when didn't she look lovely? She seemed fine. No wounds, no sign of trauma. But her hand was covering her neck-- had Bobby given her a . . . hickey? He shook his head at that thought but he kept seeing Storm on top of Bobby in his mind. Bobby hadn't looked unhappy in any way that is until Gambit had come in.  
  
"You got to explain what's goin' on, Stormy 'cause it don't look so good."  
  
"Remy, we will have to talk later and Bobby, I will meet with you this evening in the danger room but you have to let me go now," Ororo said quietly as she leaned down and tried to pry Bobby's arms from around her legs. "There, there, Bobby, be a good boy and stand. It's alright. We will meet after dinner. Is that suitable?"  
  
Bobby stood and stuck his tongue out at Remy. "See! I was first!"  
  
"Alrighty," Remy backed away from the young man.  
  
"Do sit down, Bobby and finish your show," Ororo insisted.  
  
"I can hardly wait till tonight!" Bobby said as he leapt over the back of the couch and sprawled out on the couch.  
  
Remy followed Ororo out of the room but he almost had to run to keep up with her. He noticed she was tugging at the back of her neck again. What had Bobby done to her?  
  
"Cher, what's goin' on? You alright?"  
  
"Yes, I am fine but I am in a hurry!"  
  
"Remy can see dat," Remy grumbled as he pulled Ororo to him forcing her to a stop.  
  
Ororo felt her grip on the necklace loosening as he pulled her arm and she groaned.  
  
"Ah, Stormy! You been a naughty girl!" Gambit eyed the gem with a look of pure pleasure. "Oh, Bad Stormy!" He laughed when he looked into her angry face.  
  
"Cher, don't be mad. Remy only playin' wid you. If someone had to have it den I'm glad it's you. You the only true friend Remy have."  
  
Ororo backed away from her friend as she saw Remy's eyes watering. This couldn't possibly be good. How long was a moment supposed to last?  
  
"Ororo, mon amour, I wish you had loved me as I loved you when we were together before the almighty X-Men! Rogue, she's so wishy washy it drives me crazy! Why didn't you love me?"  
  
Ororo closed her eyes and Remy pulled her to him and held her. Ororo found her arms going around him in an attempt to comfort him. She had loved Remy but that was long ago. She'd been a child then--thanks in part to Forge who had caused their deaths until Roma had brought them back to life despite Forge's foolishness with that evil Adversary! If it hadn't been for Forge she wouldn't have been "killed" again "supposedly" by Havoc and then turned into a child by that awful Nanny robot thing and ended up running for her life trying to escape the Shadow King! But she was digressing again.   
  
She sighed as she realized it was because of Forge that she had met Remy. Remy who had been so kind and helpful, so protective and sweet, always funny and charming. But that mutant charm power of his had worked its way with her so badly she couldn't think straight even after she'd been turned back into a grown woman in Genosha. She couldn't trust herself. Was it love or was it his mutant ability? And then there were her feelings for . . .  
  
"What in tarnation's goin' on heah?"  
  
Remy and Ororo looked up to find Rogue looking at them, arms akimbo and anger flashing in her green eyes.  
  
"Rogue, Remy has helping me take my necklace off, that is all," Ororo said.  
  
Rogue laughed, "Ah didn't think it was what ah thought it was! Ah'd wring yer neck but good, Swamp Rat if it had been! Oooo, that's a nice necklace, where'd ya get it from. Ororo?"  
  
Ororo wished she'd put on a turtleneck today despite the hot weather as she had no way to hide the bauble.  
  
"Ororo, you're so beautiful! You're so perfect an' ah'm so unworthy ta be with ya'll. I don't deserve to be an X-Man! Ah was so evil an' it was 'cause of me you lost yer powers! You're so wonderful to forgive me! Yer the best friend ah ever had!" Rogue threw her arms around Ororo's neck and sobbed.  
  
"Rogue, I can't believe you feel that way!" Remy said as he pulled Rogue off of Ororo.  
  
"Why? It's the truth. Ah know you think Ororo's better 'n me. She's everythin' ah ain't!"  
  
"Well, Stormy's pretty much perfect but you an' me--we're two of a kind. We both done bad things but we overcame it! We're better people now-both worthy of being X-Men."  
  
"You really mean it, Remy?"  
  
"Wid all my heart, despite the way you play wid it."  
  
"Oh, Remy ah do play with yer heart but it's because ah'm so scared," Rogue cried.  
  
"Cher, you got nothin' to be afraid of. Remy love you--I love you, Rogue." Gambit declared as he pulled Rogue into his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Remy!" Ororo cried as she reached out to stop him. Then she remembered there was really no reason to stop them now that Rouge's powers were gone. She watched with dread as their passion came to a pitch and the two slumped to the floor together. Rogue gently ran her fingers through Gambit's hair, her tears falling onto his face.  
  
"You really love me, swamp rat! You really love me!" Rogue muttered over and over.  
  
Ororo looked around quickly and seeing no one else in sight she quietly tiptoed away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
With one hand over the cursed gem Ororo headed back to her attic. She was beginning to regret taking this trip after her recovery from her back injury. This was supposed to be R and R! She'd almost reached the attic when she heard the Summer's laughing. The laughter seemed to be coming from her room. She frowned. What would they be doing in her attic of all places when they lived in the boathouse? She wasn't pleased with their intrusion but when she entered her room she said nothing.  
  
Scott and Emma looked up from their embrace as Ororo glared angrily at them. Emma laughed like a teenager but Scott looked more like a guilty little boy, his cheeks hot with shame.  
  
"You needn't be on your high horse, Miss I'm So Perfect and Everyone Knows It," Emma huffed. "It was only a kiss. Tell your friend if you like, I have nothing to hide. If she doesn't know how to keep her man it's her fault not mine."  
  
"Ororo, it's not what you think," Scott stuttered. "I've been confused. I've been feeling torn, unsure. What's my purpose in life? What am I here for? Am I good enough for Jean? I love Jean with all my heart."  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and took his hand placing it on her amply exposed bosom. "You love that too don't you Scotty? And that's just the problem; you love us beautiful X-Women a little too much. Sure, Ms. Jean Boring Grey-Summers has your heart but you're all man under that starched exterior of yours. Oh I know the wicked thoughts you have and how hard it is for Jean dear to deal with it. He's lusted after Betsy and even you once upon a time, Storm goddess holier than thou who used to swim and walk around naked like . . ."  
  
"That is enough, Emma," Ororo said. "What you and Scott are doing I have no idea nor do I truly care. Jean is not the fool you think she is and when she is ready to deal with you I would not wish to be in the same state as you."  
  
"Ororo," Scott stammered. "Okay, I did think of you once or twice but you're Jean's best friend! I would never! Never!"  
  
"Fine, please leave and do not come back," Ororo stepped aside from the door.  
  
"It's just not what you think," Scott said. "I'm just confused. It's not easy being me--carrying this responsibility. It comes naturally to you but I have to work every day to get the nerve to keep going. You're perfect and know everything, well, not everything but you handle the responsibility so much better than me. I never would've been able to even think about being leader if I'd lost my powers the way you did. I'm useless without my powers. Emma knows. . ."  
  
"Sob, sob," Emma laughed and pulled Scott out of the room. "Come on, Scott. You're boring her. Oh, and by the way, Storm we were just dropping off a new plant from Jean dear to you."  
  
Ororo shut the door behind them and threw herself on her bed. She'd been too shocked to hide the bauble upon finding Scott and Emma and their truths had just spilled out. Her head ached now and she felt almost ill. How had she thought she'd be the proper owner of such a weapon for weapon it truly was. The truth. Armed with the truth was as deadly as it could get. She groaned as she heard a loud knock at her door. Perhaps if she said nothing they would go away. No. The knocking was even louder. Only Bishop knocked with such a heavy hand.  
  
"Storm?"  
  
Okay, I can do this, she thought as she got up. She found a long silk scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Looking into the mirror she adjusted it so it covered the gem then she opened the door.  
  
"Hello, Bishop."  
  
"I thought I heard raised voices. Is everything alright?"  
  
"As good as it can be," Ororo sighed.  
  
"I just wanted to know if you'd decided when we were going back to New Orleans, you know I'll follow you anywhere and do whatever you say," Bishop smiled.  
  
Ororo looked confused for a moment and Bishop continued, "I have loved you from when I was a small boy hearing the tales of the mighty and beautiful Wind-Rider. I still shake in my boots whenever you enter a room. You're everything and more than the legends portrayed you as. . ."  
  
Ororo held up her hand as if to stop him from going on. With the other hand she fumbled for the freed bauble.  
  
"I will always love you from afar because I could never be worthy of you."  
  
"Bishop, I really thought you and Sage were getting closer."  
  
"Indeed. She has a strategic mind that I can not help but admire. Never- the-less it is you who will always hold my heart. Please forgive me for going on. I don't mean to offend. I must sound like a school boy."  
  
Didn't the bauble stop working once it was covered again? Ororo shook her head, the gem in her hand now completely covered. Why couldn't it have been the truth for a second of for ten seconds? She possibly could've dealt with ten seconds of truth but this was now becoming unbearable.  
  
"I know you didn't really take to me when I first came from the future. I guess I kind of got on your nerves then, didn't I? But that's okay, Storm. I knew it was hard for anyone to believe my story and especially about Gambit, him being your friend and all. But I think we've grown on each other haven't we?"  
  
"Indeed," Ororo smiled and covered his hand with hers. "I consider you a trusted friend and I am glad you are with us."  
  
Bishop smiles and squeezed her hand. "Well, let me know when you decide we're going back to New Orleans. I'm already packed and ready to go."  
  
Ororo nodded as Bishop turned to leave. She wiped at her eyes. She had no idea that Bishop had felt that way. After a long sigh she decided Bishop was just the person to help her get the necklace off so she hurried after him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ * ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
What type of magic did this gem wield Ororo wondered to herself as she sat on the back terrace, the bauble in her hand. Bishop had exactly the right tool to remove it speedily and without damage. She sighed as she fell back onto the wicker chaise and wondered why the truth seemed to cause people to lose all sense. After a bit her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"'Ro, darlin', you okay?"  
  
Ororo opened her eyes to see Logan standing above her. She thought how tall he looked and she smiled. He was a handsome man in a very rugged sexy way she mused.  
  
"Ororo?"  
  
"Hmm, I am fine, Logan. I just had a headache and I must have fallen asleep."  
  
He grinned at her and she felt the same butterflies she always felt when he was so close.  
  
"What's this?" He asked as he took her hand. "Gift from yer boyfriend?"  
  
She hastily closed her hand over the bauble but as she did so it slid gently onto her lap.  
  
"Ya look like the goddess you truly are, 'Ro," Logan said as he sat beside her and took her into his arms. "All you need is a guy ta feed ya grapes. Think I can be that . . ."  
  
At that moment the bauble crashed onto the ground and shattered into tiny pieces. Ororo had not noticed so intently was she looking into Logan's eyes. For a moment they both looked at each other but it was only a moment.  
  
"I think we better clean this up, darlin'," Logan said.  
  
"No. I will take care of it."  
  
Logan nodded and headed out to the garage. Ororo watched him leave. She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She leaned back on the chaise and sighed deeply. A moment was as long as it ever got with her she thought. Why couldn't a moment last just a little longer?  
  
"Hey, 'Ro."  
  
Ororo felt soft lips brush against her cheek. She looked up to see Logan looking down at her with a sly grin. "Wanna go out ta that restaurant ya like t'night?"  
  
Ororo smiled back at him and nodded. She watched him sweep up the broken gem pieces and then with a wink he headed back to the garage. She couldn't help but sigh as she thought, tonight was only a moment away. 


End file.
